Totally Joey
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: Parody to The Amanda Show's Totally Kyle. Replacing Kyle with Jounouchi! Imagine how this will go...
1. Who gives away 8 Blue Eyes? Jou does!

TOTALLY JOEY  
  
A/n: Heya! ^_^ Another parody, this time with Jou! Hehe. If you're wondering, this is a parody to The Amanda Show's 'Totally Kyle'. 'Cept Jou's in it! Yay! Ps. I know Jou doesn't talk like how he does in the fic, but I needed him to talk like Kyle. Also, the fic doesn't start out like Totally Kyle does, but it turns into it later.  
  
*Scene starts with camera zooming up in Joey's face*  
  
Jou: DUDE!!  
  
*Camera goes to normal view*  
  
Jou: - -() Like, dude.  
  
-silence-  
  
*Cameraman throws a pop can at Jou's head so he'll start talking*  
  
Jou: Like, ow. Fine, dude, I'll like, start the show.  
  
*Muttering of 'finally' in background*  
  
Jou: Hey! Like, soda! *picks up the soda that the cameraman threw* Mmmm.. ^____^  
  
Cameraman: START THE SHOW!  
  
Jou: Like, don't yell, dude. Fine.  
  
-silence again-  
  
Cameraman: Tell them a story of something!!!  
  
Jou: Uhh, like okay.. *thinks* Oh yeah!  
  
Jou: Like, one time, I was like... *pauses* At Wal-Mart! *nods head* Then like, I bought a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I like, opened it. But, there was like... cards in it. The same one. It was like, the Blue Eyes White Dragon... 9 of them. But like, I only need one... So I gave the other 8 to like, that Rex Raptor dude..  
  
Cameraman: *slaps forehead*  
  
Jou: *huge grin* And like...yeah.  
  
Cameraman: Well, you're certainly an idiot for giving away 8 Blue Eyes... wait, I thought there were only 4?  
  
Jou: Uhh... Dude, there's like... *counts on fingers* 13 now.. Cool! I want like, 8 more!  
  
Cameraman: *trips, making the scene sideways*  
  
Jou: ....^__________^ *drinks soda*  
  
Tristan's (I switch there name's around alot, don't I?) voice: Err, that was Totally Joey..  
  
Jou: ...*still drinking* Oh huh? Oh like, totally. Now leave me and the soda alone, dude.  
  
Cameraman and Tristan: - -()  
  
A/n: Heh.. That was a rather stupid story, actually. I was just bored one day and typed it out. R/R! (Even though it's horrible!) 


	2. Silly Jou, always look before you leap!

TOTALLY JOEY  
  
A/n: Yay! 4 people reviewed for this crappy story! Wahoo. Well, Im just glad Jou's in it. *heart eyes* Me loves Jou..  
  
*Scene starts with camera zooming up in Joey's face*  
  
Jou: MOO!  
  
*goes to normal view*  
  
Cameraman: ??? Idiot  
  
(A/n: YOU DONT CALL JOEY AN IDIOT! oops, heh.)  
  
Jou: You're mean, dude.  
  
Cameraman: Start the show, blondie.  
  
Jou: Ooh, Im a blonde? *looks at hair* Like, cool... *stares at hair*  
  
Cameraman: ....HELLO!? START THE CONFLABBIN SHOW!  
  
Jou: ...Huh, what? Oh like, sorry dude.  
  
Cameraman: I should've hired someone smarter than this...  
  
Jou: Hey! I'm smart! Lookit dude, 2 plus 5 equals fish!  
  
Cameraman: *muttering* Could he get any stupider?  
  
Jou: Yup, I sure can! ^____^  
  
Cameraman: Tell the readers a story already!  
  
Jou: But like, I wanna eat a muffin!  
  
Cameraman: Stupid dog, tell them a story!!  
  
Jou: Woof?  
  
Cameraman: ...  
  
Jou: Like, fine dude.  
  
Cameraman: Go on.  
  
Jou: Like one time, I was gonna go swimming... in a swimming pool. But like, when I jumped in, there was no water.. so I hit my head.  
  
Cameraman: *muttering* Explains where your brains went..  
  
Jou: ^____________^  
  
Tristan's Voice: That was Totally Joey!  
  
Jou: TOTALLY!! *eats a muffin*  
  
A/n: Heh.. Yet another chapter. Please R/R! 


	3. When Jou goes crazy!

TOTALLY JOEY  
  
A/n: Nothing to say.... well, go read the story!!! *pushes you down*  
  
*Scene starts with camera zooming up in Joey's face*  
  
Jou: ...  
  
*goes to normal view*  
  
Cameraman: Huh?  
  
Jou: ...zzzzzz  
  
Cameraman: Is he dead? *throws something at his head* (Hey, that rhymed XD)  
  
Jou: zzzzzz.....OW!!  
  
Cameraman: What, are you like a Slowpoke or something? (Slowpoke from Pokemon take 5 seconds to realize pain..)  
  
Jou: ...You could've knocked first!  
  
Cameraman: Wha?  
  
Jou: Can I have a moofin?  
  
Cameraman: What the heck's a MOOFIN?  
  
Jou: A MOOFIN!!! GIMME!  
  
Cameraman: Whatever just tell the people a story! And why aren't you talking in an accent?  
  
Jou: Cuz. Now gimme da moofin.  
  
Cameraman: - - *throws a muffin at his head*  
  
Jou: ^__^ *stuffs in mouth*  
  
Cameraman: ...  
  
Jou: *swallows* ^_______^ Moofin goooooood....  
  
Cameraman: Tell them a story now.  
  
Jou: Okay...  
  
Jou: One time... I was on a TV show.. Called Totally Joey. And there was this guy.. Who had no name. We called him Cameraman. And he threw stuff... at my head. So I'll throw something at his head.. *evil grin*  
  
Cameraman: o.o  
  
Jou: *growls/snarls like a rabid dog* YOU DIE!!! NOW!!  
  
Tristan's Voice: That was Totally Joey-  
  
Jou: Dufus, we're not done the show!  
  
Tristan's Voice: Oh.. Carry on.  
  
Jou: :D *throws a bathtub at Cameraman's head* (Like in one episode of Zoids ^^)  
  
Cameraman: *dies* x.x  
  
Tristan's voice: THAT was Totally Joey!  
  
Jou: TOTALLY! Mwahahaha.  
  
A/n: 0.o Don't worry, Cameraman's coming back to life next chapter. ^_^ 


	4. Kyle's first date

TOTALLY JOEY  
  
A/n: *gasp* I updated! Wow. AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...too much emphasis on that.  
  
*Scene starts with pitch black*  
  
Jou: OH GIVE ME A HOME, WHERE THE DIGIMON ROAM! AND THE POKEMON AND DUEL MONSTERS PLAY!  
  
*Camera opens up, revealing Jou and Kyle*  
  
Kyle: Like, dude! That was like, awesome. Can I like, have your autograph?  
  
Jou: Uh, sure. *signs his face* ^_^  
  
Cameraman: *In crutches* I hate you.  
  
Jou: I hate you too. Kyle? Sick'em.  
  
Kyle: *eyes turn red and he grows fangs* Die. *goes and kills cameraman again, but the camera still runs*  
  
Jou: Good kitty. *scratches under Kyle's chin*  
  
Kyle: MEOW. STORY. *scratches head furiously* LICE.  
  
Jou: o.0 *takes a few steps away from him* Alright. I'll tell you a story then.  
  
One time... I was at the park. And I threw a frisbee. I wondered where it went. Then it hit me.  
  
Kyle: BAD PUN! BAD PUN! BAD PUN! *attacks Jou*  
  
Jou: EEP! AAH! EVIL KYLE!  
  
Anzu: NEVER FEAR! Super Anzu is here! *in spandex superhero outfit*  
  
Jou: o.o AAAH! ANZU IN TIGHT CLOTHING! *runs away*  
  
Kyle: *heart eyes* Dude... You're hot.  
  
Anzu: O.O Why thank you!  
  
Kyle: Wanna like, go out?  
  
Anzu: Sure. ^.^ *they go off on a date*  
  
Ryou: *sheepishly walks on stage since there's no one else there* Erm, that was 'Totally Joey'.  
  
Bakura: Like, totally! *high pitch giggle*  
  
Ryou: ._. *blinks*  
  
A/n: That was reeeaallly weird. Oh well. I had fun making Bakura-sama a valley girl. ^___^ 


End file.
